1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of air vehicle wings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air vehicle wings have been produced in a wide variety of sizes and configurations, for a wide variety of air vehicle. There is a continuing desirability for improvements in the field of air vehicle wings.